Imprinted By The Sun
by RunWithJacobBlack
Summary: This is an example of how I USED to write.
1. Bye

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 1 | Bye

* * *

I had to be one of the most loved girls in the world. Jacob made me feel like the only person in the world that he would rather be with and live with for ever and, I was glad that we would be together forever. He was so special to me. There was no one I had ever met, that made me feel like he did.

I leant against his side, looking out to the horizon, and watching the sunrise with him keeping me warm from the cold night of La Push. I was more human than people thought I was. I could feel the cold and heat; I wasn't that much like my parents, like most vampires. The only difference was that I lived forever, never aging and living on my families diet, and of course all of the usual vampire abilities, speed, strength, perfect eye sight, hearing and my own gift of showing people what I see and think, without speaking.

Jacob's arm around my waist and my head on his shoulder, it felt so different when we were alone. I loved been with him, doing anything, I just loved it.

"Are you warm enough, Ness?" he asked, stoking the side of my arm.

"Fine thanks Jacob." I looked up to his eyes, seeing the sunlight peering over the cliff and reflecting into his eyes. For almost seventeen years we had known each other for and he hadn't aged a day, nor had any of the other wolves.

Normally my father and mother wouldn't let Jacob stay out with me all night like tonight, but he was leaving for a month and they knew how much we would miss each other, especially for me, it would be the first and only time Jacob had ever left me, since I was born. It would cause us both pain to be away from each other for that long. I didn't want him to go, and I wanted to go with him, but he insisted on my staying in Forks with my family. He kept saying that it was too dangerous for me to come, even know I had taken Paul down in a play fight one day, he didn't think I could fight that well.

The thing that frustrated me most was that he wouldn't tell me where he and the pack were going, but my father knew and so did my mother. I didn't even know if I would ever see him again. It had to big, something deadly, he was mixed up in for him not to tell me. Whenever he wouldn't tell me something, I always knew it was huge and when he did finally tell me – after it was all over with – it always was.

"Mmm, come on Ness. It's time to go," he murmured, getting up and helping me up too, taking my hand in his. Unwillingly I stood up, by his side, his hand leaving mine at my side, his arms around my waist, as we both took one last look at the sunrise before we left.

When he turned me around, I knew it was to say goodbye. Looked down, trying to be strong. "Don't go," I choked, wrapping my arms around his neck, resting my face on his shoulder, tears flowing down my face.

"Please. Please don't make it any harder for me Ness. Please?" he begged, pulling me away from his shoulder, looking me in the eyes before pulling me back to him, his head tucked into my neck under my hair with my arms around his neck. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew if I did, it would only make it harder for the both of us.

I heard Sam on the cliff in front of us, howling for Jacob. Sometimes I wished that Jacob wasn't a werewolf or the Alpha of the pack, because if he wasn't he may not have had to go with the rest of them. Surely Sam would understand if Jacob didn't want to go if he was still Beta, he would let him stay with me.

"Stay Safe," he whispered, kissing me on the cheek before running off, into the forest of La Push.

I stood there, on the beach, watching where Jacob had gone. My heart beat felt like it was racing, but it was calm and normal, like always.

I could still feel Jacob's warmth from when I was in his arms, the only place I felt truly safe and close to him. I turned back around facing the sunlight, I started to shine in the sunlight and thought I had better get home before the sun was up and I would have to go stay with Billy until dark. Summer in La Push was sunny, sometimes, but this year it seemed like it was somewhere other than the state of Washington DC. It was too sunning and bright. I sort of hated it. I wanted to be outside in the light, not waiting until dark to go out and then it was only a few hours until it was bed time – or so my parents wanted. They only ever let me stay up until twelve at night and that was only when the sun was out, I wished that I didn't have to sleep like the rest of the vampires, it wasn't fair, it was the one thing that I wished I had in common with my kind and I was sure that Jacob felt the same way.

I couldn't wait until I was seventeen, cause that was when Jacob promised me that I could live with him and make our own rules and do what we wanted when we wanted. I was surprised when Jacob told mum and dad about his promise to me, which they agreed with the promise, I just hoped that they would stay true to their word when the time came.

When I got home, Claire was outside of my house talking to mum. She was two years older than me, but I looked older than her.


	2. Missing  You

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 2 | Missing You*~

* * *

Her long blonde hair was swaying in the light summer breeze, with the sun shining on her white T-shirt and light blue jeans. It was unusual for Claire to be up so early in the morning. She must have been spending time with Quil before he left too with the rest of the pack.

"Hey Renesmee. What to hang out?" she asked with a smile, not seeming to be worried where Quil had gone.

"No thanks Claire. I've been up all night. I'm wolf tired!"

"Yes, get to bed missy!" Mum joked, with a smile. She knew I didn't like that.

"Aw come on Renesmee! I've been up all night too."

"Maybe later Claire."

"Night Renesmee," she shouted out to me as I went in side, walking leant over to the bathroom to wash my hands of all the dirt on them, from skipping rocks most of the night with Jacob on the ocean's surface.

I walked out going to my bedroom, when Jasper startled me, standing around the corner waiting for me. "What's wrong Renesmee?" he asked softly. Why did everyone need to ask what was wrong with me?

"Nothing Jasper," I half-heartedly smiled, walking past him into the kitchen where Emmett and aunty Rosalie were talking, sitting on the kitchen stools.

"Hey kido! Wondering where you got to with that dog," Emmett joked, with a wid smile.I didn't know why they called the pack 'dogs' what had they ever done to hurt them, to make them call each other names?

"Out of everyone and everything he could have imprinted on it had to be you," Aunty Rose muttered.

"Rosalie!" Emmett hissed, knowing what I thought when ever she said something like that about Jacob. I thought I was incredibly lucky to have someone as sweet as Jacob Black, to be my mate for life.

"Where's dad and Aunty Alice?" I asked them, looking around the room, seeing that they weren't around anywhere I could see.

"Edward and Alice have gone hunting, Alice waited for you, but you were too long, so Edward went with her," Emmett told me.

"Oh," I looked down, trying to act disappointed, but really I was relieved. I knew dad didn't like me staying out late, so I knew that I would be told off if he was home. "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Night Renesmee," mum shouted out to me.

"Night, Nessie," Emmett called, then Jasper and Rosalie after him.

I ran upstairs and into my room, throwing my self on to my bed, and grabbing a photo of Jacob from my beside table, clutching it in my hands tightly over my chest. I was missing him, too much for the little time that it had been since he had left. What would I be like in a month?

I cried myself to sleep, trying to keep it down so no one could hear. The last time I wanted was them telling Jacob. I awoke at seven o'clock, a full twelve hours sleep and not feeling the benefit of it. I made my bed with the picture of Jacob in my hand the whole time. When I was making my bed, I found my wolf charm necklace Jacob had given me a few months ago. I put it on, feeling closer to Jacob when it was around my neck and put my photo of him, back on the bedside table. I knew he wouldn't want me to be sad, so I tried by best to get over it. But it was easier said than done.

Everyone had gone out hunting and I was home alone and happy to be alone. I just wanted to think by myself without anyone interrupting me. Stupid I know, but that was only thing I felt like doing.

The next day, I went into Forks to do some food shopping and without Jacob there with me, I felt like I was open for guys to ask me out. It felt weird.

Every time I had gone somewhere Jacob had been there with me. It didn't feel right and without him, I got into trouble many times within the few hours of being in Forks. I got lost twice, a guy started flirting with me in front of the food store and I almost left my purse on the counter after paying for everything. I hadn't realized what Jacob had been doing for me so much, until he was gone. I couldn't wait to have him back.

Claire ended up finding me in town too. She wanted to go hang out at a party, but I wasn't like her. When ever Quil was away she would find her pain and go partying, but partying was something that Jacob and I did together, when we both had time to. I wasn't like most teenagers or humans. Didn't goto school, I did home school so I could spend more time with Jacob, and I didn't like shopping – got it from my mum – I didn't have human friends really, I only had human friends that were imprinted or friends that were my parents. Some people thought that I should have human friends, but what was the point? I would only get close to them and then they would either get old and die or we would have to make it look like we had left town. My life wasn't fair most of the time, but most of the time, I loved it that way.

Two weeks past and it was starting to get easier for me to live without Jacob, though it was still painful to how much I was missing him. I missed his bear hugs, how he would sing me to sleep, but most of all, I missed how he looked at me.

The other thing was, since Jacob had left somethings were getting weird around Forks and La Push. People were missing from both Forks and La Push. A lot of people thought that it was animal attacks, but my family and I knew better, though there was no sign other than the missing people of other vampires in town.


	3. Welcome Back

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 4 | Kept Secrets*~

I looked up into the midnight sky. The stars were a light like they were on fire. There was something different about them tonight, something eerie and not quite right. The air was fresh, as I felt Jacob's warm hand in mine. I could feel that he was tense in thought, on what I didn't know.

"What's on your mind Jacob?" I asked, looking sideways at him.

He looked up to the sky, not making eye contact with me. "Nothing Ness," he murmured. I knew he was covering up something. I thought it would be best left alone for now. The last thing I wanted was to upset him. I knew Jacob well enough to know when something really was bothering him and if he thought I was just going to sit back and not say or ask anything, ever, he had another thing coming!

It didn't take long to get to my house. Dad was outside, looking up at the stars, like he was waiting for something. I hoped it wasn't me or Jacob and I would be in trouble.

"Hey Edward," Jacob said cheerfully.

My father nodded before speaking. "Jacob. Your home late missy." He looked to me with unapproving eyes.

"I was having fun…" I murmured, walking past him and to the door of the house. "Night Jacob," I smiled, looking back to him before going inside.

"Night Nessie. And don't come down to La Push by yourself tomorrow. I'll come see you."

"Okay," I nodded and went in, closing the door behind me. I leant up against the door, listen to Jacob and my father talking. I had to be careful of what I was thinking or my father would know I was listening. I kept my mind on a song I knew well, almost off by heart.

"What's going on Jacob?" my father asked him harshly. "Where have you been for the past month?"

"There's more of them Edward. We can't stop them all."

"How many more exactly are we talking about?"

"At least twelve. We killed five, leaving about fifteen."

"We have gone up against more than that before Jacob. I don't think they pose much of a threat to us."

"Yes, but that was when the both of us was working together. It's a little different now Edward… But please don't tell Ness, I don't want her worried."

My father paused thinking about it. "You do realize Jacob, that the last time something like this was going on, you were all for Bella knowing about it."

"Bella was a little older than Ness, Edward." Jacob's tone turned darker and harsher. I didn't know anything like this had happen before…

"Goodnight Jacob," my father said quickly. I could hear him coming to the door. I ran towards my room, trying not to get caught but ran into Jasper.

I was panting like a train. He looked down to me with wary and wondering eyes. "What's the hurry Renesmee?" he asked me, setting hands on both my shoulders. I felt like I was five instead of sixteen.

"Nothing Jasper," I composed myself as I spoke to him.

"Oh, okay. Night," he shouted as I went to my room slowly and calmly.

I couldn't sleep that night. My father and Jacob's words were running though my head over and over again. I was glad that he and my mother were out hunting. I didn't know what I would do if my father heard what I was thinking.

Dawn came quickly, even after a sleepless night. I was too worried for Jacob to be bothering sleeping. I leant over the side of my bed, grabbing my mobile phone from the bedside table and sending a text to Jacob. I wondered if he was up yet or just coming home from patrol.

Are you awake Jacob? I asked in my texted.

I sat back against my bed, looking up at the ceiling while I waited. I hoped he was up and that I hadn't waked him. My phone beeped twice. I flipped it open quickly seeing it was from Jacob. My heart starting racing to see it was from him.

Yes of course I am Ness. Are you okay?

Now I only made him worry.

Yes I am fine Jacob. Don't worry. Can you come and pick me up?

Sure Ness. But why are you up so early?

I was hoping that he wasn't going to ask that. What was I going to tell him? That I stayed up all night after hearing what he and my father were talking about? Yeah right!

I dunno. I just woke up early that's all. Thanks Jacob. I'll see you soon. *kiss*

I placed my phone beside my bed and went and got dressed into some summer clothes. I ran out of my room and saw that the house was almost empty apart from Uncle Emmett in the kitchen on the phone to someone.

He waved at me soon as he saw me. I wondered where the others were. Most likely out hunting. I grabbed my coat for later in case it got cold and went outside, sitting on the step near the door, while I waited for Jacob. The breeze was fresh and cool on my skin. But the sun was so hot. The weather was quiet weird. I wondered if there was a storm on the way.

I heard a motorbike coming down the road. I hoped that it was Jacob. I didn't know what Emmett would say if he saw Jacob, and I didn't want to stay home. Sure enough a few minutes after I had heard the motorbike coming, I saw Jacob on his new Harley motorbike coming up the road, wearing a black T-shirt and washed out jeans. The silly idiot wasn't wearing a helmet… I smiled as he pulled up where I was standing. It felt like ages since I had seen Jacob. He smiled back, turning off the engine and walking over to me, standing just in front of me.

"Missed you," he whispered, picking me up into his arms and kissing me softly. I tried to keep quiet. I knew Emmett would come out if he heard me speaking to someone.

I leant over his ear, whispering "Emmett is in."

He sighed and set me down carefully as my Uncle came out to see us. I hoped he hadn't heard me tell Jacob that he was home.

"Hey Jacob," Emmett said loudly, but happily.

"Hi Emmett," Jacob waved, standing at my side. "Where are the others?"

"Not hunting," he said, tone a little lower.

I had no idea what that meant. Maybe it was something to do with what my father and Jacob were talking about last night.

"Oh." Jacob looked down, taking my hand. I had to ask him what the go was, when we were alone. Sure I would get into trouble for over hearing it, but it was better than sleepless nights, worrying about Jacob.

"See you around Emmett," I waved, still holding Jacob's hand, as I attempted to leave, before either one of them could say more.

"See you kido," he said softly, waving as we went over to Jacob's motorbike. Jacob looked warily at me, like he noticed that I was trying to do. I didn't take any notice.

Pulling on my helmet, I watched Emmett go back inside. I handed Jacob his as he went to turn the engine on. He smiled, shaking his head at my protectiveness. If I were to not wear a helmet I would be hearing about it from him and the feeling was mutual.

Half way to La Push, I felt Jacob go tense under my arms. I couldn't help but wonder why. He hadn't done that before in a long time. It had been years since he had went tense like he was. The last time was when… I figured it out. Other vampires. That's what he was worried about. I had to ask him, there and then and if we were to go to La Push, who knows who might be there and Jacob might not want to talk to me about in front of the others.

I tapped his shoulder before speaking. "Can we stop around here Jacob?" I asked, almost having to yell out it over the wind around us. We were just passing a beach near La Push. It was quiet and pretty. The perfect place to ask him.

"Sure Ness. But why?"

"Just want to go somewhere new, that's all."

"Okay."

He slowed down, before pulling up in the car park of the beach, turning off the engine and pulling off his helmet as I pulled off mine. Jacob stood beside his motorbike, looking down like something was bothering him again.

I put my helmet on the seat of the bike and fixing my hair while I jumped off. I didn't know how to ask him… I offered my hand to him as we walked down to the beach, seeing the sun coming up over a cliff. I sat on a log, with Jacob joining me. He hadn't said a word since we had stopped.


	4. Kept Secrets

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 4 | Kept Secrets*~

I looked up into the midnight sky. The stars were a light like they were on fire. There was something different about them tonight, something eerie and not quite right. The air was fresh, as I felt Jacob's warm hand in mine. I could feel that he was tense in thought, on what I didn't know.

"What's on your mind Jacob?" I asked, looking sideways at him.

He looked up to the sky, not making eye contact with me. "Nothing Ness," he murmured. I knew he was covering up something. I thought it would be best left alone for now. The last thing I wanted was to upset him. I knew Jacob well enough to know when something really was bothering him and if he thought I was just going to sit back and not say or ask anything, ever, he had another thing coming!

It didn't take long to get to my house. Dad was outside, looking up at the stars, like he was waiting for something. I hoped it wasn't me or Jacob and I would be in trouble.

"Hey Edward," Jacob said cheerfully.

My father nodded before speaking. "Jacob. Your home late missy." He looked to me with unapproving eyes.

"I was having fun…" I murmured, walking past him and to the door of the house. "Night Jacob," I smiled, looking back to him before going inside.

"Night Nessie. And don't come down to La Push by yourself tomorrow. I'll come see you."

"Okay," I nodded and went in, closing the door behind me. I leant up against the door, listen to Jacob and my father talking. I had to be careful of what I was thinking or my father would know I was listening. I kept my mind on a song I knew well, almost off by heart.

"What's going on Jacob?" my father asked him harshly. "Where have you been for the past month?"

"There's more of them Edward. We can't stop them all."

"How many more exactly are we talking about?"

"At least twelve. We killed five, leaving about fifteen."

"We have gone up against more than that before Jacob. I don't think they pose much of a threat to us."

"Yes, but that was when the both of us was working together. It's a little different now Edward… But please don't tell Ness, I don't want her worried."

My father paused thinking about it. "You do realize Jacob, that the last time something like this was going on, you were all for Bella knowing about it."

"Bella was a little older than Ness, Edward." Jacob's tone turned darker and harsher. I didn't know anything like this had happen before…

"Goodnight Jacob," my father said quickly. I could hear him coming to the door. I ran towards my room, trying not to get caught but ran into Jasper.

I was panting like a train. He looked down to me with wary and wondering eyes. "What's the hurry Renesmee?" he asked me, setting hands on both my shoulders. I felt like I was five instead of sixteen.

"Nothing Jasper," I composed myself as I spoke to him.

"Oh, okay. Night," he shouted as I went to my room slowly and calmly.

I couldn't sleep that night. My father and Jacob's words were running though my head over and over again. I was glad that he and my mother were out hunting. I didn't know what I would do if my father heard what I was thinking.

Dawn came quickly, even after a sleepless night. I was too worried for Jacob to be bothering sleeping. I leant over the side of my bed, grabbing my mobile phone from the bedside table and sending a text to Jacob. I wondered if he was up yet or just coming home from patrol.

Are you awake Jacob? I asked in my texted.

I sat back against my bed, looking up at the ceiling while I waited. I hoped he was up and that I hadn't waked him. My phone beeped twice. I flipped it open quickly seeing it was from Jacob. My heart starting racing to see it was from him.

Yes of course I am Ness. Are you okay?

Now I only made him worry.

Yes I am fine Jacob. Don't worry. Can you come and pick me up?

Sure Ness. But why are you up so early?

I was hoping that he wasn't going to ask that. What was I going to tell him? That I stayed up all night after hearing what he and my father were talking about? Yeah right!

I dunno. I just woke up early that's all. Thanks Jacob. I'll see you soon. *kiss*

I placed my phone beside my bed and went and got dressed into some summer clothes. I ran out of my room and saw that the house was almost empty apart from Uncle Emmett in the kitchen on the phone to someone.

He waved at me soon as he saw me. I wondered where the others were. Most likely out hunting. I grabbed my coat for later in case it got cold and went outside, sitting on the step near the door, while I waited for Jacob. The breeze was fresh and cool on my skin. But the sun was so hot. The weather was quiet weird. I wondered if there was a storm on the way.

I heard a motorbike coming down the road. I hoped that it was Jacob. I didn't know what Emmett would say if he saw Jacob, and I didn't want to stay home. Sure enough a few minutes after I had heard the motorbike coming, I saw Jacob on his new Harley motorbike coming up the road, wearing a black T-shirt and washed out jeans. The silly idiot wasn't wearing a helmet… I smiled as he pulled up where I was standing. It felt like ages since I had seen Jacob. He smiled back, turning off the engine and walking over to me, standing just in front of me.

"Missed you," he whispered, picking me up into his arms and kissing me softly. I tried to keep quiet. I knew Emmett would come out if he heard me speaking to someone.

I leant over his ear, whispering "Emmett is in."

He sighed and set me down carefully as my Uncle came out to see us. I hoped he hadn't heard me tell Jacob that he was home.

"Hey Jacob," Emmett said loudly, but happily.

"Hi Emmett," Jacob waved, standing at my side. "Where are the others?"

"Not hunting," he said, tone a little lower.

I had no idea what that meant. Maybe it was something to do with what my father and Jacob were talking about last night.

"Oh." Jacob looked down, taking my hand. I had to ask him what the go was, when we were alone. Sure I would get into trouble for over hearing it, but it was better than sleepless nights, worrying about Jacob.

"See you around Emmett," I waved, still holding Jacob's hand, as I attempted to leave, before either one of them could say more.

"See you kido," he said softly, waving as we went over to Jacob's motorbike. Jacob looked warily at me, like he noticed that I was trying to do. I didn't take any notice.

Pulling on my helmet, I watched Emmett go back inside. I handed Jacob his as he went to turn the engine on. He smiled, shaking his head at my protectiveness. If I were to not wear a helmet I would be hearing about it from him and the feeling was mutual.

Half way to La Push, I felt Jacob go tense under my arms. I couldn't help but wonder why. He hadn't done that before in a long time. It had been years since he had went tense like he was. The last time was when… I figured it out. Other vampires. That's what he was worried about. I had to ask him, there and then and if we were to go to La Push, who knows who might be there and Jacob might not want to talk to me about in front of the others.

I tapped his shoulder before speaking. "Can we stop around here Jacob?" I asked, almost having to yell out it over the wind around us. We were just passing a beach near La Push. It was quiet and pretty. The perfect place to ask him.

"Sure Ness. But why?"

"Just want to go somewhere new, that's all."

"Okay."

He slowed down, before pulling up in the car park of the beach, turning off the engine and pulling off his helmet as I pulled off mine. Jacob stood beside his motorbike, looking down like something was bothering him again.

I put my helmet on the seat of the bike and fixing my hair while I jumped off. I didn't know how to ask him… I offered my hand to him as we walked down to the beach, seeing the sun coming up over a cliff. I sat on a log, with Jacob joining me. He hadn't said a word since we had stopped.


	5. Open Secrets

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 5 | Open Secrets*~

I leant up against Jacob, while we sat on the log together, looking out to the ocean's horizon. I wanted to make him comfortable and relaxed, and not to be worrying about whatever it was, that was worrying him so. My eyes closed, as I felt his arm wrapped around me, making me warm. I couldn't think of anything better than Jacob's arms to be around me when I was cold or feeling down. He woke me up like a warm sun in the morning. I loved him so much. I wished that he knew how much.

I sighed, knowing that the sooner I spoke the better. "Jacob. I know there's something wrong." I paused opening my eyes and looking up to him. His eyes were squeezed shut, with his whole body tense. "So, please, tell me what's wrong. Keeping in mind I do know some of what's going on…" I knew that I shouldn't have told Jacob that I did know some of what was going on, but I needed to know everything and that was the only way that I was going to get everything told to me Jacob's eyes flashed open, soon as he heard me saying that I knew some of it. He looked down to me, shock flushing over his face. "Who told you?" his tone was half demanding it from me.

"No one did…" I looked down, whilst I spoke. "I was eaves dropping last night, when you were talking to my father."

He sighed with annoyance, his eyes closing again. "I didn't want you to know Ness… You shouldn't have to worry about it."

"Jacob, I will only worry about it, if you don't tell me. I love you and I want to know, that you're safe."

"Ness, you know I'm safe."

"No Jacob! Just tell me or I will find out for myself!"

He sighed again, looking down to me once more. "Theres a new coven of vampires and they are getting closer and closer to Forks by the day and with each day that comes and goes their coven grows bigger. That's why I didn't want you to know Ness. Cause they might be here soon and we will have to fight them."

I felt red in the face with more worry now. I could see why Jacob didn't want me to know. I felt so stupid now! "No Jacob, you won't be fighting. You will be with me, away from Forks, away from here all together." He looked down to the sand as I spoke, thinking deeply, I could tell.

"I can't do that Ness. I'm the Alpha and I give the orders. I can't just give up and leave like that."

"And if I lose you, what then?" Jacob swiftly looked back up to me, with shock of what I said. It hurt just saying it, let alone thinking it. "What would happen Jacob?" I repeated, falling into his arms at my own words and thoughts. I didn't want to think it, I didn't want to feel it and the last thing I wanted was to think that it was likely to happen…

"You know that I will never leave you. I'm yours forever," he murmured, rubbing my arm and speaking into my shoulder. "You don't have to worry Ness, I'm here for you and I'll do anything that you want me to do."

"Anything?" I repeated, looking up.

He nodded with a smile, holding me tighter.

"Then you will promise me, that you won't fight. That you will stay with me no matter what."

He smiled smug, been caught out by what he had said. "Alright. I promise you. I won't fight and I will be with you, if they come here."

I smiled back, hugging him tighter. "How long, until they do come here Jacob?" I murmured into his chest.

"Weeks. If that."

I took a deep breath, thinking of what could happen. My family was going to be fighting no doubt and there was nothing I could do to stop it all from happening. It was my own worse nightmare, but at least I knew that no matter what happen, I would still have Jacob at least, though I didn't know if he would keep to his promise. I thought he would, but it didn't mean so.

I could hear my heart starting to beat faster, as Jacob broke though my haze of worry. "Come on," he said quickly, getting up and offering me his hand.

"Where are we going?" I murmured, taking his hand and getting up walking by his side while Jacob lead the way.

"You will see." He looked back at me with a smile, while walking across the beach. I wondered where we were going.


	6. Getting Older

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 6 | Getting Older*~

Jacob and I walked for a while, though the forest and greenery. It was dark for a while as we walked, but I wasn't worried as I had Jacob with me. There wasn't anything to worry about as long as I was with him.

A light was showing though some trees as we kept walking. It was only small, but I could see it. I wondered if Jacob could. As if I actually said what I was wondering out loud, Jacob answered my silent question.

"Can you see that bit of light up there Ness?" Jacob asked quietly, still holding his hand in mine.

"Yes. Yes I can Jacob. What is it?"

He smiled and let my hand go, not saying anything as he walked up to the sunlight and lifted the greenery of vines and branches. I gasped as it revealed what was behind it all. It was a little house facing out to the ocean and the sun shining on it with, no clouds in sight. The house was closed in, with trees and vines around it. On the step of the door, sand met the step and only a few meters away was the beach. I stood in the shadows of the trees and vines, in shock and star stuck. Jacob looked back to me closely, taking notice to my expression.

"Jacob! It's awesome!" I cried, running up to him and wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. I felt him smile under my lips as his arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him, before breaking off and looking down into my eyes. "I'm glad you like our new house Ness," he said with a kind and gentle tone.

"Of course I do Jacob. Why wouldn't I?" I was a little surprised by him saying that. I couldn't understand it.

"Cause it isn't much," he said, with a little humour.

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. I was amazed at how much Jacob thought of me and what I wanted most. He cared so much about me, it was amazing. I had no idea what I would do without him. I didn't think that I would be able to stand life without him. He meant the word to me. There were no words for it really…

"I wouldn't care if it was a rat shack, Jacob, as long as I was living with you." I smiled again, taking his hand and leaning into his shoulder. He looked down to me with the sweetest smile, kissing my cheek softly.

"Come and look inside." Jacob led the way to the door of our new house. The beach was so close to the house. I loved it so much. I loved the beach a lot and Jacob knew that most about me, more than anything else.

He unlocked the house and the beautiful scent of the ocean came out of the house as Jacob walked inside and held his hand out to me to take as he would show me the house.

I took his hand with an excited smile. I couldn't believe that this was our house! As I looked around the hall I got even more excited. The walls were white painted, the carpet cream and a red hall runner mat going up the length of the hall.

Jacob smiled as he led the way through the house, first going into the lounge room on my right. The room was huge with a huge flat screen TV under the huge window looking out to the ocean, with curtains on either side of the window. The walls were wooden, making the whole room feel warm and amazing. A long brown couch sat a few meters away from the TV; big enough for Jacob and I to lie out on together and watch TV. A fire place was at the back of the couch.

Jacob led me into the next room, the kitchen and it was so cute! Everything in it was small, but I loved it! The cabinets lined the sides of the room, with a fridge on my right side in the corner and a small window in front of the doorway, looking out to the backyard and on my left was a door leading out there. The yard was huge. It was around and was in cover of the rest of the world, with the vines and trees. No many would be able to see through, even I couldn't.

As Jacob and I walked around the house, I heard a vibrating sound. I couldn't tell what it was, until I saw a small wooden extension coming out from the house and saw a medium blue thing in the middle of it, with water bubbling up in the middle of it.

"No Way!" I cried out so excited. I looked up to Jacob, my mouth dropping open as I looked up to him. He smiled and let my hand go, so I could run over and see our new pool!

I ran as quickly as I could over to the side of the pool and dripped my hand into it, the water was as warm as somewhere tropical. I had never been swimming before in a pool. I couldn't believe that now I owned one! I screamed out in excitement. I was going into shock!

Jacob came over to my side, sitting on the edge of the pool, looking down into the water. He looked up to me as I looked up to him. I leant closer to him, brushing my lips over his and murmuring "I love it Jacob and I love you." I didn't give him a chance to say anything more, before I leant closer to him and pressed hard down on his lips. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, as he kissed me back.

I leant back, looking over the rest of the house that I hadn't seen yet, before getting up and about to walk back onto the grass yard when Jacob pressed a button and plastic shields was coming down from the sides of the roof. It was an indoor – outdoor pool too? How was my day going to get any better? It couldn't!

"Oh my… Jacob!" I screaming, running back to his side and kissed him again.

"Ha ha. It's nothing Ness," he laughed and kissed me back.

"Nothing? Yeah right!" I shouted, as he took my hand again, leading me back inside through another door I hadn't seen before.

The door led into a huge room in the house. The floor was brown titled and there was a shower in the corner and a clothes washer in the other.

Jacob led me into a room on the left. It was a small bathroom, with white tiles on the walls and floor, a big bath in the far corner and a sink in the other. It was so modern and bright white. I absolutely loved it! It was my favourite room of the house so far.

There was a door on the wall to my right, which I hadn't noticed before, until Jacob went in front of me and opened it slowly. I gasped as I saw what was behind it. A red room, with dark red painted walls, side tables on either side of the bed with a candle on both side tables that were both lit and flickering their light up the wall. A bright and dark red quilt on the bed set it all off. If I was able to faint, I would have. I was star stuck beyond belief.

"It-it's amazing Jacob!" I said breathlessly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." My arms wrapped around him tightly, leaning into him as his arms wrapped around me and pressed a soft kiss on my forehead. I had to be the luckiest girl in the world, because I sure felt that way!


	7. The Kiss

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 7 | The Kiss*~

"You're welcome, Princess," he smiled, looking into my eyes.

I blushed and turned red in the face whenever Jacob called me Princess. It was such a sweet nickname apart from Nessie, which I also loved because he had made it up and by the way it sounded to what I was when I was little I was a little monster… I laughed lightly, thinking of how lucky I was. Jacob had almost given me everything in the world I would ever want.

"No problem Ness. It was fun," he chuckled, lightly.

I stood in shock by his words of 'it was fun.' My face turned a little red as I turned around to him. "Y-you made it?" I stammered.

Jacob smiled proudly, his eyes closed as he smiled and opened as he explained. "With a little help from Paul, as he knows how to make houses safely."

I turned around quickly to face our bedroom. "It-it's amazing Jacob. I can't believe you made it from scratch," I said lower, still in shock. "Thank you Jacob."

The house was perfect before I knew Jacob had built it, but now it meant even more to me, to know that he put so much time and effort in to it all, like a paid professional builder would if not even better. My heart was swimming with how Jacob made me feel, just by building our house. He was amazing!

"It was nothing Ness," he smiled, holding me tighter. "But I wouldn't do it for just anyone you know?" he said with a little humour.

I looked up to him a smile, before leaning into his shoulder softly and looking back to the room before us. It was all my favourite colours and was so romantic!

"So when do we move in?" I asked, griping Jacob's hand in mine for a second as I asked.

"Three weeks and you know it."

"My birthday is only two weeks away." I didn't really know that it was three weeks until we moved in. That would feel like years.

"You're dad wants to see how well you take on your new age."

What the? I had no idea what the hell Jacob meant by that. I turned around swiftly to him, confused. He smiled and shook his head, looking down. "You really want me to say it?" he whispered.

"I don't know, do I?"

"I mean with me. You're new age and me."

My mouth felt open with shock as I finally got what he and my father meant. I felt red in the face just by the subject. Why on earth would my father think that my age would change anything between Jacob and I, I would never know, nor did I really want to know?

"Why would he think my turning seventeen change our relationship?" I murmured.

"He's only looking out for you Ness. That's all," Jacob held me tighter, trying to make me feel better, but it really didn't.

"Jake please…" I trailed off as he let go of me a little. "He doesn't trust you, does he?"

"Ness, it's not like that okay? Just forget it."

"Plus why is it any of his business what we do?" I was starting to really get mad. The truth was, it wasn't any of his business and my father had to just start learning it! I could look after myself now and I didn't need him anymore!

Jacob leant down and kissed me on the side of my face. "Ness, just forget it," he murmured in my ear trying to make me forget it.

"Yeah easy Jake."

"It is, with me."

He leant down to me again, kissing the side of my mouth softly as I turned and met my lips with his, before breaking off and looking up to him, whispering, "still is."

Jacob shook his head, sighing with humour again. "What can I do?"

I shook my head, not knowing. I did want to forget it, but at the same time I didn't. All I knew was that my father was really getting it later. What suddenly struck me was exactly how much Jacob wanted me to forget it. He hadn't ever wanted me to forget something like that before in my life. It didn't seem quite right to me.

"Is there something I'm missing Jacob?" As I asked him, I felt his body go tense around me.

"What do you mean Ness?" His voice was all wrong, he knew what I meant.

I turned fully on to him, looking into his dark eyes. "There is something, isn't there? Tell me Jacob? What's going on?"

He turned away not wanting to say anything. "It's better if you're mum tells you Ness. Not me." Finally he turned around when he spoke. Why couldn't he tell me? I was closer to Jacob than I was to my parents. He was going to be the one that I would spend all my life with. Why couldn't he?

"Why can't you Jacob?" I spoke a little calmer.

"Because, your father is only going to read my mind and know that I told you when he and you're mother wants to tell you."

I sighed wishing that my father couldn't read Jacob's mind. I wanted Jacob to tell me. It would feel less embarrassing that way as well.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk on the beach. You need some air." Jacob walked over to my side, taking my hand with a sweet smile on his face.

We walked outside and it was now dark, but the air was still a little warm. I was glad that it was still summer, I loved the summer and it's warmth upon my skin. I didn't want winter to come and really I didn't care if it ever came again…

We walked out onto the sand in the dark night. The moon was up and it was full and bright, yet it didn't seem to shine brightly on land. It was rather dark on land for a full moon. The sea breeze came up touching my face like feathers passing by. Jacob was standing beside me, holding my hand tight in his as I heard him take a deep breath and howled to the full moon. If I didn't know better I could have sworn Jacob was in his wolf form howling. He sounded so much like a wolf howling; even know he was only human…

My Jacob was amazing!

Jacob looked down to me with a smile. The moon's light was glimmering in his dark chocolate brown eyes. I smiled back, not know what to say or do.

"Come on Ness. You know how to howl," he encouraged.

I smiled wide, looking down and away, turning red in the face with embarrassment. I did know how to howl thanks to Jake teaching me when I was little. He looked back up to the moon and started howling again. I looked up to it as he howled. It was so big and bright and filled me with energy. It made me want to howl so I did. I howled with Jacob, my eyes closed as I did so. Before long the whole pack was howling in all different places over La Push. Both Jacob and I could hear them all.

I stopped for a second not having enough breath to howl anymore. Jacob looked down to me with a proud smile. He pulled me closer to him, rubbing up and down my arm and looked back up to the moon without speaking. I leant into Jacob's shoulder feeling a little tired as my eyes closed for a few seconds. He noticed and touched the top of my head ever so lightly.

"Do you want to go home Ness?" he asked, almost soundlessly in case I was asleep. My eyes flung open hearing him.

"No Jacob! I don't want to go home yet. I am fine really."

He smiled seeing how much that I was enjoying myself and looked out on to the horizon. I leant closer into his chest as he lay down on the sand letting me lye on his arm that was around me and half on his chest. I could hear his warm heart beat under my ear. I smiled while listening to it. I loved nothing more than to sit and listening to nothing but Jacob's heart and the crashing waves of the ocean. My hand squeezed Jacob's tightly for a second and let go as I sat up over him, looking down into his eyes.

He looked up at me, smiling and sat up; taking a strand of my hair that was hanging down on my face and putting it behind my ear as he leant closer to me. His lips brushed softly over mine making me almost gasp for breath.

Never before had Jacob and I really kissed closely and passionately. Whenever we kissed it was only for a second or two. Jacob never wanted to push or take things too far with me. He only just ever read my body language to what I wanted and now this was what I wanted - to act like a real girlfriend with her boyfriend wither her parents liked it or not!

His hands rested on either side of my waist as he leant closer to me, deepening our kiss. My arm wrapped around his neck, with my hand resting on his heart which was beating hard and fast. He pulled me to him suddenly, his lips pushed hard on mine as I copied him, pushing harder back. My hands tangled in his hair, not been able to get close enough to him. I sighed, thinking that this was our first real kiss. My heart was beating faster than I had ever felt it before. My head was a total blur if I tried to think of anything else that wasn't Jacob. I didn't know what I was going to do…


	8. Hunting

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 8 | Hunting*~

I could hear my pulse in my ears it was hard to hear anything else. Jacob's finger brushed over the side of my cheek, making me shiver under his warm touch with the night quickly getting cold as the night air started to set in. I knew soon, that Jacob would want to take me home so that my parents wouldn't worry or so I wouldn't get into trouble. The last thing I wanted was to go home. I just wanted to stay with Jacob that was it. I didn't feel like I needed anyone else in my life as long as I had him. I loved him like he was the only person I had ever met and the only person I ever knew. I shivered again when I felt Jacob's hand rest on my heart. There was something about Jacob's hand resting on my heart that felt so amazing and breath taking. I would never be able to put words into what I was feeling, even to explain it to him. I smiled under his kiss, leaning closer and running my fingers down the side of his face, softly and slowly going down to his jaw and around his chin. He kissed me stronger for a second and leant away, looking me in the eyes. They were bright and sparkling even know the sun had long gone.

"I love you Ness," he murmured sweetly.

"I love you more Jacob," I murmured back and kissed him for a second longer and looked back to the crashing ocean.

"You know that's impossible?" he whispered and wrapped his arms around me from behind, keeping me warm and safe.

I giggled at his words. It felt so nice to know I was so loved in a different way to my parents loved me. I didn't know a life without Jacob, and I never wanted to know one without him. I wouldn't know how to live without him and I hoped that he felt the same about me. I leant back into Jacob's chest, feeling tired but not wanting to go home. If I went home, that would only mean Jacob leaving and I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't wait until we were both living together. It would be so much nicer than leaving each other at the end of the day.

I had almost fallen asleep in Jacob's arms when he spoke. "Are you tired Ness?" he asked ever so softly in case I had fell to sleep, but what Jacob didn't know was that no matter how soft or light he spoke I always heard him, even if I had been asleep for hours, his voice woke me up because his voice was the only voice I wanted to hear.

"A little," I whispered, leaning into his shoulder.

"I knew you didn't sleep last night. What kept you up?"

I laughed silently to myself. He always knew what had happened or what I didn't do even when he wasn't around. He knew me all too well.

"I was worrying about you and that coven. I didn't know what was going on and I wanted you to tell me."

He sighed with hearing that keeping his secret from me only did more harm than good. "You don't have to worry anymore, alright? I'll keep to my promise. No matter what."

"Thank you Jacob."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

He went to get up, when I pulled him back down.

"I don't want to go home yet."

He smiled wide and shook his head with a smile of humour lighting his face. "You're as stubborn as you're mother Ness. You know that?"

I laughed, falling backwards into the sand. I knew that I was a lot like my mum, but stubborn? He had to be kidding. He leant over me, looking me in the eyes before giving me a hand to get up, while I was still laughing.

"Well if you won't go home now, at least let me take you hunting."

I stopped laughing when he said hunting. I didn't like having to hunt and if I could, I wouldn't drink blood at all. It felt weird that I was with Jacob and I was a vampire. I mean werewolves were made to kill vampires, not love them like Jacob was doing. So the least I could do was not drink blood.

"I don't want to drink blood anymore Jacob."

"Ness, you have to eat something."

"Human food isn't too bad."

"And it doesn't keep you strong. Come on, it doesn't worry me you know? I don't care what you have to do to live, just make sure you live." His words sounded more like an order than a fact. An order of an Alpha.

"I don't like having to drink it Jake. It feels wrong."

"And what happens when you don't drink it? You get weak, until you're so weak that you can't even drink it even if you want to."

I rolled my eyes at him. He was right, I couldn't go too long without any sort of blood, otherwise I grew weak. I could eat both human food and animal blood, but animal blood was my main food source.

"Alright, I give up. Do what you want Jacob." I slouched into Jacob's arms, giving up on what I wanted. Always he was able to make me do things that I didn't want to and it was always for my benefit. He chuckled lightly and helped me to my feet.

"Go, I'll catch up," he smiled as I walked towards the forest of trees with a nod looking at him. I turned, with my walk turning into a run, going through the trees and greenness quickly. It was a blur around me as I ran deep into the forest of La Push. To be truthful, I was just trying to get as far away from Jacob as possible so I could sit and think for a few. Soon as I thought that I was far enough away from Jacob, I stopped and sat under a tree where Jacob could see me when he came looking.

I smiled widely to myself, feeling a buzz of excitement go through me. I couldn't believe we had just kissed like we had. I felt the best I had ever felt before. I felt incredible. My heart was still racing and my pulse.

I looked up to the sky, where the moon was almost covered by the vines above me. It was a nice night even know it was getting cooler. In and outside of the forest was lit up bright with the full moon. I smiled again and stood up as I heard Jacob coming quickly through the forest, towards me.


	9. Torn

Imprinted by the Sun ~*Part 9 | Torn*~

I stood there waiting for him, tilting my head to the side when the sound of his paws and the crunching of the plants around him stopped suddenly.

"Jacob?" I said softly, thinking that he might have been playing a game and was about to jump out of the bushes, scaring me half to death. I felt my heart start to beat faster in my chest and it wasn't in a good way like it had been. Something was telling me to run, but I ignored it, thinking that I was just been stupid.

"Jacob?" I shouted again, walking to where he had been, when I heard a noise behind me, stopping me dead where I stood. I looked up and around me swiftly not seeing anything, but still something was telling me to run and run hard. The sound stopped for a second as a group of birds flew out of the tree behind me. I signed with relief that they were all that the noise was and started breathing normally again. I hadn't noticed that I was holding my breath the whole time I was hearing them until afterwards when I was panting.

"Gotcha!" a loud and husky voice that didn't belong to Jacob said and covered my mouth with icy hands. I looked up to him as I fought against his grip on my hands, but I wasn't strong enough. His eyes were red and that could only mean one thing… His hair was bronze like my fathers but it was straighter and a little darker.

I thought for a second and stopped fighting, thinking that he might loosen his grip on me and then I might be able to get anyway and into Jacob's safety but I didn't know where Jacob was to run to him. I hoped he was okay. As I hoped he loosened his grip on me as I pushed away, screaming Jacob's name but the vampire only caught me again before I could even think to move. He was too fast.

He leant down to my face, murmuring in my ear, "call for him once more Renesmee and you won't see him again because he won't exist!" How didn't he know my name? I hadn't ever met him before…

I felt like crying. I didn't know what to do, where Jacob was or if he was okay. But the one thing I had to do was do as I was told. I wouldn't know what to do if Jacob had gotten hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live without him. He was everything to me. I wouldn't live without him, I wouldn't let myself.

"So what are we going to do with her now Trace?" a young and loud squeaky voice came from above us in the trees, as I seen a little boy in dark brown clothes looking down to the ground, sitting in a tree. His hair was light chocolate brown and eyes as red as rubies. You could hardly see him from where he was sitting in the tree, even with the moonlight.

"What we planned to do Dren. And if those mutts come, we put an end to them. It's simple."

"But what if they ambush us first without us knowing?"

"That's not going to happen now it is? There are more of us than there are of them."

"Ah, I wouldn't let your guard down if I were you."

The little boy jumped down from the tree and started following the one named Trace. I didn't like what they were talking about. But if I said anything in protest, it would only make things worse for the pack and Jacob. If I wasn't careful I could easily lose everyone I knew and loved. I didn't have any idea of what these vampires could do or how many there was of them.

I looked up to the moon with tears in my eyes as we walked out of the cover of trees and into a meadow that was full of green grass. I knew the meadow we were in, but I didn't want to think about it. The meadow only made me think of Jacob and I didn't want to think about him, because if I did, I would only start to worry about him.

I knew that he would be coming to get me, but as stupid as it sounded I didn't want him to. He would only end up getting himself hurt. He didn't fight well when there was something on his mind and it always lead to him getting hurt. I couldn't ever forgive myself if he got hurt because of me.

I looked up to the one called Trace, wondering what would happen if I gave him a vision that wasn't real. I wondered if it would only get me into more trouble if I did or if it would give me enough time to get away. The kid wouldn't be able to stop me and by the way it looked he was the only other that was around.

I started to plan out what I would show Trace. Jacob attacking would be a good one, him and the rest of the pack. I smiled at the thought of them.

"Trace, she's smiling!" Dren pointed to me as he walked along side us.

"She won't be for long," he murmured.

I had no idea what he meant. All I knew if I was going to get away from them, I had to do it soon. I waited for Dren to be distracted, looking away into the trees as he walked. I had just enough space to move my hand onto Trace's wrist and show him all the times I had seen Jacob and the rest of the pack them attacking other vampires, but instead it looked like they were attacking him and Dren.

My powers had gotten stronger since I was a baby. I only had to touch someone to show them what I had seen, thought or felt and how ever strong that sight or feeling was would continue until for five minutes or more.

He let go of my hands in shock, with Dren catching attention of what was going on.

"Trace? What's going on? Why did you let her go?" Dren demanded loudly, as I ran towards the cover of La Push forest as quick as I could and as quietly as I could. I wanted to shout out Jacob's name so he might hear me and find me, but if there was other vampires around they would hear me too. One thing I did know that no one but Jacob and his pack would recognize was my howl. The wolves wouldn't understand what I was saying because I didn't know how to howl properly, but the vampires wouldn't know the difference, would they? I had to try something.

As I ran deeper into the La Push forest, I started to howl and got three different howls back. One was Seth's, the other Leah and Paul's, but none were from Jacob. It worried me, not to hear from him. I knew that he would be the first to be looking for me.

In the distance I could hear voices behind me. "Where do you think she's gone?" I heard Dren asking. "Agh! This is your entire fault! If you hadn't let her go-"

"My fault? If you weren't nature gazing you could have stopped her!"

"I'm nine, she's sixteen! How can I stop her?"

"You're a full vampire, she's half. I don't think you would have any problem!"

"Aww, yeah I forgot about that."

"Idiot!"

I kept running and listening to the two of bickering. They seemed like brothers the way they were acting.

"You're sure we should be out here with those wolves around?" Dren asked.

"If we go back to Dan without her, we will be dead. Does that answer you?"

"Yeah."

I was looked behind me as I ran; making sure that the two weren't closer than they sounded to me and when I looked in front of me, I stopped dead to see two shadows in front of me. I gasped in fear at first and then smiled happily to see who it was … Paul on one side, Leah on the other and Jacob in the middle in his human form. He smiled back silently and then his eyes seemed to turn to water crystal as he walked up to me with both his brother and sister walking past us then taking off running.

"I thought I lost you," he murmured, holding me tight.

"Jake, please don't," I sobbed in his arms. I could already see that he was even on the verge of crying too and now he had me that way. It wasn't like Jacob to show when he so scared like he had been for me.

"Sorry." He smiled, standing back. "Are you okay?"

I nodded, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeves. "Where did Leah and Paul go?"

"To hunt those two down. The others are closing in around them. Come on, I'll take you home before your mum kills me," he laughed, half-heartedly. As we walked through the forest slowly heading towards the road where Jacob's motorbike was, I could see that he was on full alert, looking around everywhere whenever he heard a sound around us.

"What happened Jacob?" I asked when we were at the bikes side on the road in the moonlight.

"What do you mean?"

"You were coming and then they were there."

"To be honest, I don't remember. I just remember waking up to Leah's voice and knowing that you were gone."

"You mean, they made you forget?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

I couldn't stop thinking on the way home. I leant into Jacob's back, holding him tighter than I had ever before. I didn't want to lose him again.

I didn't boter to take notice to the feel of the breeze passing us like usual. Normally I took all the notice of the feeling of freedom Jacob's motorbike gave us, but tonight I was too consumed by my thoughts. I couldn't understand how Jacob would forget like that? It didn't make any sense.

When he pulled up at the house, I didn't move.

"We're home Ness," Jacob spoke softly, looking over his shoulder to see if I was asleep. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"No something. You know you can tell me anything Ness."

"Can you stay tonight Jacob? Please."

"Of course. But I know that isn't what is wrong."

I jumped off of his bike, shaking my head again and looking up to him with a smile. "Nothing, really." I smiled sweetly.

I couldn't explain it myself, let alone to him.

"Do, they know?" I asked, when Jacob was about to open the door for me to go in.

"No."

I pulled a face of worry to think what might happen. I wished that he had told them before I came home.

"We're hom-" Jacob half shouted out what he was saying when just about everyone flooded the room before he could finish.

"Where have you two been?" Rosalie shouted, looking to Jacob with hands on her hips.

"Rose calm down," Emmett murmured, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No I won't Emmett," she said a little calmer and looked to him, then turning back to us, speaking in a more harsh tone. "These two have been doing god knows what!"

I rolled my eyes at her and looked up to Jacob.

"Go in the lounge room, while I explain," he murmured, looking to me as he spoke.

"What's there to explain dog?" Rosalie ordered again.

I pushed pasted everyone and went to sit on the sofa in the lounge room. I could hardly hear what they were saying, nor did I want to hear. I wondered where Alice, mum and dad was.


End file.
